1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arch supporters and more particularly pertains to a new arch supporter for providing padded support to an arch region of a user's foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of arch supporters is known in the prior art. More specifically, arch supporters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,398 by Vass; U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,233 by Bunsick; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,718 by Scroer, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,495 by Matteson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,824 by Barna; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,259 by Schroer, Jr.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new arch supporter. The inventive device includes a flexible panel with a resiliently deformable pad upwardly extended from a top face of the panel. The top face of the panel also has an adhesive thereon to permit adhesion to a user's foot.
In these respects, the arch supporter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing padded support to an arch region of a user's foot.